Life with Raptors
by AwesomeHunter77
Summary: A girl that needs to get her credentials for college and is working on Isla Nublar is stuck after the storm. Her only protection? An alpha raptor and his pack. Is it enough to keep her alive until she's rescued?
1. Chapter 1

(Ok. I'm going to start by saying that the character named May is not based from Pokémon, I made up a random name and realized it was from Pokémon, but I'm too lazy to make another. Inspired by The Raptor and I, by , but my story is slightly different.)

May's POV

I was actually able to wake up from my sleep without Arnold or Gerry getting me up to look after one of the dinosaurs. But no sooner had I got up, my radio came to life.

"May! Are you up? MAY!" Arnold's muffled voice came over the radio. He must've been smoking.

"Yes, I'm up, hello to you too." I said as I stood up from bed.

"Just get your butt down to the Triceratops and Gallimimus pen, one of the Gallimimus' tripped and broke its arm after landing on it and Gerry is busy taking care of the Dilophosaurus." Arnold explained.

"Won't it like, I don't know. Spit in his face and eat it?" I asked.

"It's out could, now go and take care of the Gallimimus. It's not hard to miss, she has green stripes on her back, legs, and neck."

"Got it." I said.

Arnold was lucky I had gotten some good sleep last night, something rare for me. But we're getting ahead. Hello! I'm May, I came to this island to get my credentials for college, since I want to be a vet, practicing on living, breathing dinosaurs may give me some much needed training.

I quickly got my clothes for the day ready and took a quick shower. The hot water felt good on my aching body, which would only hurt more after today, all the dinosaurs always got sick or hurt.

I sighed at the thought as I got out of the shower, dried off, and got into my clothes.

As I hurried down the stairs to get to work, I ran into the boss himself, John Hammond, who created the park.

"UH OH!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him from falling down the stairs.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I'm just in a hurry to get to the-" I started, but he stopped me.

"May, my child. I understand, Gerry told me about the Gallimimus. Go ahead." He said as leaned up against the rail.

"Thank you sir!" I said as I gave him a quick hug and hurried away.

He chuckled. "Such an energetic child." He said before continuing on.

**At the Triceratops pen…**

I swiped my card in the scanner and walked into the enclosure. It wasn't long before I heard a loud screeching. "Quite an annoying species." I said as I followed the sound to a Gallimimus tending to its arm, and the rest of the herd resting nearby.

I approached slowly, holding some treats in my hand. "Here girl." I said as I approached. She sniffed my hand and pecked the treats out of my hand. I then placed more on the ground so it was distracted while I splinted its arm.

It started to eat the treats and it gave me the chance to fix up its arm. I quickly pulled out my kit and got out the bandages and wood splints. I pushed down on its back so it would lay down, which it did ungrudgingly, and I grabbed the arm that was hanging lower than the other and placed the wood on the inside and outside on its arm. Then wrapped it in the bandage and taped it down. It would fall off in about a month.

I finished just in time, because it bolted up after its herd as they started to run around.

"May! Are you done with that giant chicken yet?" Arnold yelled over the radio, causing said "giant chicken" and flock stampeded away.

"Yes, I'm done with the GALLIMIMUS!" I said.

"Good, because now that same raptor that you've taken care of a hundred times was climbing up the side of their pen and fell and broke its leg." Arnold said.

"Oi. What is up with that raptor?" I asked to myself as I left the Trike and Galli enclosure for the Raptor enclosure.

**Meanwhile, in the Raptor Pen…**

**Seth's POV**

"**Seth, you've taken this too far." My friend Max said to me as I laid on the side that didn't have my hurt leg.**

"**Max. She's really kind, and she gives me really tasty treats. Stick around and you'll see what I mean." I said before I heard footsteps.**

**I shooed Max away and turned my head to the door. And…She walked in. She was physically recognizable due to her dark brown hair and grass green eyes.**

**I acted like a "feral" animal and growled and curled up, just to act like I wasn't used to her.**

"Don't worry boy, I haven't hurt you before, I won't hurt you now." **She said in that beautiful voice.**

**Then, Max had to ruin it and stepped out of the bushes. Causing her to flinch in fear.**

**I raised my head feathers in a warning signal, and he backed up a little. I was the leader of my pack, but I had no dominant female. I was saving that for a special female.**

**All of a sudden I felt a pain in my leg. I screeched in pain and looked down, only to find my leg being splinted and bandaged. And Max watching intently.**

**She was done quickly, and dropped the dark brown balls in front of me. I ate them quickly and cooed in satisfaction.**

**As she was about to leave, I got up quickly and blocked the door. She backed away in fear, thinking I would hurt her. But I pointed my nose down at the plastic thing that held the tasty food balls and looked at Max.**

**She seemed to get it as she opened the plastic thing and put some down in front of Max.**

**I backed up and she walked out.**

"**See, nothing to worry about." I said.**

"**Hm." Max said before eyeing the brown balls.**

**I rolled my eyes, grabbed one in my three fingered hand, pried open his jaw and placed it on his tongue.**

**He growled as I did that, but turned blissful as he registered the flavor. "You were right…" He said in calm down before inhaling the rest.**

**I smirked. "Don't try anything." I said before we went back to the rest of the pack.**

May's POV at the time…

I scanned my card on the door and entered cautiously. We had five raptors, and I was wary around them, even though the one I always take care of was the dominant male. Yet you could never be too careful…

I turned my head and there he was. The instant he saw me he curled up and growled at me.

"_What a faker._" I thought with a smirk as I approached him and examined his leg.

As I was about to start, I noticed another raptor come out of the bushes. This was our beta male, you could tell since he had the stripes on his arms and legs like the alpha male I was taking care of, but he didn't have the head feathers.

The alpha raised his feathers, and the beta backed away. Strange, but I just cast it aside.

I then grabbed his leg slowly, and he screeched loudly. I loosened my grip and he calmed down. I then started to splint his leg, like I did with the Gallimimus, and put down a few treats for him.

After that, I got up and got ready to leave, but he hurried in my way and I thought he was going to attack me. But he didn't, he sniffed the little plastic canister where I kept the carnivore treats, then looked at the beta male. Getting the message, I got out some treats, and put them down. The alpha got out of the way, and I hurried out.

And that was just the beginning of my day.

**Next time: Denise the fat, ugly Menace**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Max is also not from Pokémon, he is named after my real life friend. And will have the same personality. Be prepared for hyperactive raptor times.)**

Chapter 2: Denise, idiot computer expert extraordinaire

May's POV

I had to go back into the raptor pen AGAIN that day because another raptor had also gotten hurt, it wasn't the same one at least.

When I swiped my card in the scanner, it didn't accept it and the door stayed shut tight. I tried again, the same result.

"What the-?" I said before I realized what was happening. I grabbed my radio.

"Denise, unjam the card scanner so I can get in." I growled.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." He said in a fake innocent tone.

"Right, right. A magical fairy did it." I said sarcastically.

"I mean, what would I have to gain by locking you out of the enclosure with the same sick raptor that took my hot dog when I dropped it to check out the security grid when I went there?" The fat computer technician said.

"Oh. So it's all because of a hotdog. Ok, excuse me while I get John, Gerry, and the lawyer." I said as I pulled open my phone.

"OK! I'll open it!" He said.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically again as I swiped my card and entered.

I looked around, no sign of any raptors towards the front. But I still kept my gun handy, I just didn't use it at first sight of any dinosaurs, unlike a few who would be eager to blow ones head off, but they would be sued.

I went towards the back of the enclosure and found the pack huddled around a dark brown one. It must've been a female.

I whistled and held a few treats out of the ferns. The pack looked at my hand full of the treats, and I tossed them away from the female. Causing the alpha and beta to go first before being followed by the other two.

I had a small window of opportunity to figure out what was wrong with the female.

**Seth's POV**

**I looked down at the female who was not feeling well.**

"**Ellie, what's the matter?" My third in command, Austin, asked the suffering velociraptor.**

**She shook her head and hacked.**

"**I think she ate something and it got lodged in her throat." The other female, Lily said.**

**Ellie nodded frantically. "Well, how are we supposed to help her?" I asked.**

**Everyone thought about this before we heard a whistle. We all turned to see some of the delicious treats being held out to us.**

**When they were thrown off to the side, me and Max hurried after them, followed by a confused Austin and Lily.**

May's POV

I was both petting and examining the raptor to keep her calm. It was then that her head jerked and I reached for my gun just in case. But all she did was hack a few times.

"Aha!" I said before feeling her throat. A non seeable lump was in her throat, she must've eaten something that got stuck in her throat, or she couldn't eat.

I quickly used a sedation needle and she lashed out a little, but before long she was knocked out.

I opened her mouth and reached my hand in. It wasn't smart to do to with a carnivore, but I had no tools for prying stuff out of animals, plus it WAS sedated.

I finally felt something, it was metallic. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it out.

What sat in my slimy hand was a Diet Coke can, and I could link that to one person. Who could drink all the calorie drink free sodas he wants and never get thinner.

I was about to leave when a bandaged leg appeared from the ferns.

I was then face to face with the alpha. He sniffed me, looked at my arm, then at his slowly reviving subordinate.

The rest of the pack followed. Looking at me with curiosity. "Uh…hi…" I said nervously.

One of the raptors, the subordinate male was about to attack when the alpha blocked his way.

"Get away from her you bags of scales." I heard from above. I looked up to see Robert Muldoon aiming at the raptors.

The raptors growled, but just stood there. "May. Get out of the pen, now." He ordered.

I looked back at them once, then hurried out the door.

**Seth's POV**

**Austin and Lily had tried the treats and liked them, but I hid one away for Ellie just so she didn't miss out.**

**It was then that I heard a hiss coming from Ellie's direction. I hobbled over and saw "her" taking care of Ellie. I stepped out to make sure everything was okay, and she seemed to freeze. I backed up a little, and the rest of my pack finally showed up.**

**Austin growled and was about to charge but I blocked his way. It was then that I heard a male human's voice come from the top of our territory.**

**I looked up to see an older man calling us "bags of scales", to step away from the female human.**

**I had to learn her name, but first, I had to take care of my pack. I growled at the human, but made no move, and then, my human hurried back to the place humans could only exit and enter from. I sighed.**

"**Soon Seth. The time will come in five days, during the electric rain." Max said.** (Raptors have a few "primitive" sounding words)

"**I know, then, I shall have my dominant female." I said.**

"**Huh…? W-what happened?" Ellie asked as she woke up.**

"**My human saved your life." I said as I dropped the treat in front of Ellie. She sniffed it, ate it, and soon she was part of the bliss club. Members: 5**

"**What's a bag?" Lily asked.**

May's POV

"It's a good thing I showed up or those raptors would've been eating you to the bone." Robert said as he walked along side me.

"I was protected. I had my gun, plus, the alpha male keeps the rest of the pack from attacking me." I retaliated.

"_Male_? May, all the dinosaurs on the island are female from what Wu told me." Robert said.

"Well, he's wrong." I thought silently as we continued on.

**Next time: We. Have. Guests.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guests, and attacks, with a side of rescuing/kidnapping

"MAY! GET UP!" Arnold yelled over the radio. I jumped out of bed and landed on my butt on the floor.

"What?" I growled as I tried to fix my hair.

"John's Grandkids, those paleontologists, that mathematician, and the lawyer, are all arriving today for a tour of the park!" Arnold said angrily. My body froze.

"Uh…right…s-sorry." I said before getting ready. Another shower, dried off, brushed my teeth, got my clothes ready. But there was one key thing I would need today: My lucky Velociraptor claw.

I found it on a vacation with my parents while we were in Mongolia, and ever since, I've loved dinosaurs, mostly Velociraptors, which is why I'm never ACTUALLY mad when I go to take of the alpha.

I put the claw in my pocket and sighed. I'm going to need all the luck I could get. I was going on that tour around the park, Gerry said he would handle the dinosaurs on his own. I didn't believe that.

**Seth's POV**

**I was sleeping soundly when Ellie started to nudge my side to get me up. It wasn't working.**

**So she proceeded to kick me. "OW!" I growled as her claw managed to break my scales. "Fine. I'm up…" I growled as I stood up.**

"**Sorry, Seth. But today's THE day of our escape." She said to me. I smiled.**

"**And I will have my alpha female today as well…" I said under my breath.**

**But Ellie sighed. "Seth…maybe you should…Give up on that, she's not a velociraptor, she's a human." Ellie said, but I shook my head.**

"**I don't care. Either way, raptor or human, she will be part of the pack." I said as I lay down at the place where humans could only exit and enter and looked out. "My human…" I said under my breath.**

"**Guys, I think Seth doesn't get it." Ellie said to Austin, Max, and Lily.**

"**Said the raptor who thought that lizard in our exhibit was destined to be your mate." Max said.**

"**I was young." Ellie whined.**

"…**That was the day before you swallowed that shiny thing." Lily said.**

"**Uh…How about we act like this never happened?" Ellie suggested. Everyone just nodded, and lay in wait.**

May's POV

I watched as the helicopter landed, carrying Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr Malcolm, and Mr. Hammond.

It was about twenty minutes later that they arrived. And Mr. Hammond was ambushed by his two grandkids.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I introduced myself, and the doctors didn't seem to mind me being along for the trip.

But before I got into the jeep. I had to bring something to Mr. Hammond's attention "Uh. Mr. Hammond? I think you should know that Dennis tried to…hurt one of the raptors." I said to him.

"How so?" He asked. All I had to do was hold up the soda can. "I'll deal with him later. But for now, just go on the tour, relax for today." He said. I smiled and went down to the two jeeps, discarding the soda can into a trash can on my way down.

The tour went smoothly, but the only thing seen was a sick Triceratops. I offered to help, but Dr. Sattler said she would stay, so the tour continued on without her.

Then, we came to the Tyrannosaurus exhibit. And lucky for me with what would be happening later, I was with Tim, Lex, and the lawyer.

"Hold on, we'll try to draw the Tyrannosaurus out." Arnold's voice came over the jeep's radio.

We saw a goat come out of the dispenser. And then a conversation about lamb chops and Lex being a vegan.

Then, when it seemed hopeless. The power shut off as a storm hit. It would probably come back on when the storm passed, but there was a problem.

I looked out the window with Tim, and where the goat once lay, there was nothing.

"Where's the goat." Lex asked, and then, a thump came from the roof of the jeep. We looked up to the clear roof, and a disembodied goat leg lay there, causing Lex to yelp.

We looked back at the enclosure, and a large head appeared over the trees, swallowing the goat.

And then, the worst of it came. The T-rex started to push on the electric wires with its head, and it broke free! I shuddered and crouched in my seat, while the lawyer dashed for the nearby bathroom.

Lex, was not to smart in this situation, and did the worse thing possible. She turned on a light, drawing the Tyrannosaurus to us.

" Turn the light off!" Tim said, but Lex didn't listen. The T-rex was now standing next to our jeep, and Tim was bold enough to crawl up and close the door, causing the T-rex to focus on the car.

It lowered its head to the passenger window, and Lex, hoping it would drive the T-Rex away, shined the light in its eye. All it did was raise its head up, and roar.

Then, it knocked its head into the jeep, trying to tip it. But then it rose up. The three of us huddled into the middle of the jeep, right under the sun roof, and looked up. The T-Rex came down on us, and all three of us screamed while holding the roof up.

**Seth's POV**

**I climbed up and slowly touched the hollow pipe. No shock. I smirked, wrapped my hand around the pipe, and pulled. I then managed to break my out, head first, and landed on the metal ground, I turned and counted my pack.**

"**I wonder if those other three got out." Lily pondered as we climbed down onto the dirt.**

"**If they did, we have trouble." Max inquired.**

**It was then that roaring was heard, and screams, I could barely make out my human's voice.**

"**COME ON! HURRY!" I commanded as I ran to where the screams and roars were coming from, my pack following.**

**We arrived quickly to see a weird dinosaur flipped on its back and being torn apart by a large two legged dinosaur. Mud was seeping into very large wounds, and inside, were three humans, one of them mine!**

"**MY HUMAN!" I screeched. Without thinking, I charged out at the large dinosaur and leapt onto it. Causing it to roar and shake.**

**I sank my teeth and claws into it. My pack followed suit.**

"**Buy me time while I rescue my human!" I said to Max. He nodded and I leapt off.**

**I looked into the jeep, seeing to adolescent humans screaming at the sight of me, and my human, knocked out, unconscious. I grabbed her green scales and pulled her out of the weird dinosaur and dragged her into the trees nearby, the rest of my pack following.**

May's POV

We screamed as the T-Rex lifted its head and started to knock into the jeep again. But this time, it rammed it!

The jeep flipped over, and we held on for dear life. We landed in the mud, and the T-Rex started to crush it and pull it apart. I feared for my life, when all of a sudden, something heavy hit my head, and I was out cold.

I awoke a little bit later, and the last thing I saw before I was out again, was a pair of amber eyes staring down at me.

(**Don't you just hate uber aggressive T-Rexes? Anyway. May has been taken by Seth, what will happen? Next time: Pack life? Or try and find help?)**


	4. Chapter 4

(**I want to thank the fans for adding my story to their favorites, plus all the reviews I got in a short time. YOU GUYS ROCK! Plus, I realize that Dr. Sattler was also named Ellie, but you know how it goes. Too lazy! :D)**

May's POV

I woke up the next morning, groggy and aching. Wait…I woke up? That means I'm not being digested in T-Rex stomach acids, that's a good start! Now, where am I?

I looked around, there were a few fresh nests built, just two, but when I looked down, I was also in one. It was obvious the dinosaurs were starting to make the Island into their habitat. But I had to wonder, who or what saved me? And why am I in a nest?

I got an answer when I heard a coo next to me. I slowly turned my head, and I was face to face with a velociraptor. I screamed and covered my head with my arms, but nothing happened. I looked back up, and I recognized the raptor as the female I had saved from choking.

"Oh." I said as I stopped protecting my head. I then proceeded to pet the female's neck, and, if possible, she seemed to have a look of content.

Then the pain in my head finally registered from whatever hit me. I lightly touched it and felt a bump there. Oh well, it would go away soon.

I started to think. "Ok. The female I helped is here, probably guarding these nests. If those five raptors formed a pack, where are the other four? And how am I going to get rescued?"

But, as if on cue, the other four returned. The female got up and hurried over to the nest where the beta male was, and laid down with him, and I noticed the subordinate male and female sitting at the other nest, which meant…I was in the alpha's nest!

I started to sweat, as I probably looked and smelled different with the cuts and bruises and mud on me. He sniffed me, trying to confirm my scent, and I didn't think he would be able to. I was wrong.

After a while of sniffing me. He cooed and lay down next to me, looking up at me with those jewel like amber eyes…I couldn't help but think that he was feeling guilty for me being scraped up in the T-Rex attack.

**Seth's POV**

**I looked down at my sleeping human, beautiful even when sleeping, and especially when she was illuminated by the moon light.**

"**Finally, we're out of that cramped box!" Lily said with content as she stretched her arms and legs.**

"**Yep, no more walking around in circles, we have a new life." Austin said as he made himself comfortable in his nest, Ellie laying down by him.**

"**Guys, get some rest, tomorrow, we need to go catch some food and mark the boundaries to our territory." I said. Everyone nodded and we were fast asleep.**

**We woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was coming up. And prepared.**

"**Ellie, you guard the nests while the rest of us scout out food and mark the territory. Everyone else, follow me." I said before jogging off, the others following.**

**We had no troubled marking our territory, that was easy. Catching lunch, that wasn't quite so easy.**

**We had found a herd of yellow colored dinosaurs, they had long necks, short arms, two long legs, and they grazed off the thin ferns.**

"**They seem fast, we'll have to do an ambush maneuver. Austin, Max, find a place near the herd to ambush it, Lily and I will drive it toward you and you two have to grab one." I said. Max and Austin nodded and stalked to the closest positions they could.**

"**Ready? N-!" I was cut off when not too far away, the big dinosaur from before burst out of the trees and at the yellow herbivores.**

**They took off quickly, and the dinosaur hurried to its own ambush point.**

**Austin and Max launched their attack, but they did nothing but turn the herd, which ran right into the large dinosaur's trap,**

"**That didn't work." Lily said bluntly. After regrouping, we started our way back to the nest, deciding to try to hunt later.**

**As we returned, I could see my human up and about. I smiled, but first I sniffed her, trying to identify the brown stuff that was dry and flaky, and a purple thing on her head.**

**It occurred to me that she was hurt and covered in mud, which had just dried. I whimpered and lay down next to her, staring at her with a guilty look.**

May's POV

"It's not your fault." I said to him, as if he could understand me, and pet him on the neck. He actually seemed to understand and regained confidence.

I then proceeded to look myself over. "I need a shower." I said, the alpha just cocked his head at me.

I then stood up and started to look for a water source, preferably a natural shower faucet. A.K.A: A waterfall.

I got lucky when I came to a river not too far from the pack's territory, with a waterfall giving it fresh, clean water. But I needed more stuff, soap, shampoo, and a rag at least would be nice.

I knew one place, but it was risky. Worth it? Yes.

I hurried to where the employees stayed, and found my room. I started to scavenge through things I would need. Knife, gun, ammo, shampoo, soap, washrag, clothes, some human food, and a bag to keep it all in.

I tried to see if the shower ran. It didn't. I sighed and was about to leave my room when I came face to face with a greenish raptor, it wasn't any raptor I knew.

"Help!" I yelled as I just managed to get out of the way of it leaping at me. It landed on my bed and I hurried out of my room and out of the employee bunks. Being pursued by the much faster reptile.

I lucked out when I tripped on a tree root, and I thought I was done for as the raptor leapt at me. Only to be saved by the alpha from the pack I knew.

**Seth's POV**

**I was glad that I wasn't blamed by my human for her being hurt. But she said something about a…shower, and I cocked my head in confusion. But she started to head off. So I followed.**

**We came to a river, and she seemed to be thinking, then she hurried off towards the human caves. I hurried after her, but she disappeared. I started to search frantically, letting an enemy get past me and follow my human.**

**I lay down in some bushes and trees, waiting for my human. Then, I heard a scream, and a raptor screech. My human came out of the human caves, being followed by one of the three large, aggressive female raptors from the other pack.**

**I growled as my human tripped, and as the other raptor was about to kill her. I leapt out and knocked it away.**

**I had it pinned under me, but it kept struggling and I couldn't get a bite in. I was eventually thrown off and we started to size each other up.**

"**What's the meaning of attacking me when I'm about to catch my lunch?"Growled the other raptor.**

"**She's not your lunch, she's my human!" I snarled as I leapt at the other raptor again. I managed to bite her back, but she landed a blow on my face with her hand before I was able to overwhelm her.**

**She hissed and ran away, and that would be the last time she would be seen.**

**Of course, I didn't win the fight without a cost. My arm would take about a week to heal.**

**I turned to my human and helped her up, cooing sadly at her experiences in the last few hours.**

**She was panting heavily, probably from adrenaline. I couldn't blame her. But as soon as she was back on her feet, she did something I didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into some sort of embrace. I took it as the human way of saying thank you. It was both strange and wonderful at the same time.**

May's POV

Just as my life began to flash before my eyes, I heard raptor screeching. I slowly opened my eyes to see the alpha fighting the raptor that tried to kill me.

I couldn't believe he was doing all this for me. Why was he? Was it from all the times I took care of him? Or the carnivore treats? I'd probably never know.

It was then that my heart sank. The female raptor got a blow in on the alpha's face, and as he was recuperating. The green female bit pinned him and stepped on his arm. I could FEEL the crack that resonated from his broken bone.

The alpha then managed to throw her off and bit her back, then lashed out with those infamous killer claws, and slashed her side with them. The green female screeched and ran quickly.

The alpha then came over and helped me back up to my feet, and if anything, I may have overreacted by hugging my savior, but I had no treats, next best thing.

(**Yeah…Ok, next chapter soon to be up!)**


	5. Chapter 5

May's POV

After my shower, and having to throw the bar of soap at the alpha because he got too curious, I dried myself quickly and put on some clean clothes.

I felt better, that was a start, and I also felt satisfied when I ate a granola bar, which wasn't much, but it would do.

The alpha was rubbing his nose with his non-broken where I hit him with the soap. "Oh. So you can take a broken arm and your face being cut, but your defeated by soap?" I asked. He just blinked.

I sighed and walked back to the nests with him. Even though I wanted to get back to the visitor center and hopefully find everyone alive and escape with them, I felt alone on this island. Like they were already gone.

I sighed and began to tear up at the thought. All my friends and co-workers, killed by giant reptiles that should be dead. Even if the alpha was kind to me, he really shouldn't be walking beside me right now, he should be under the ground, dead, nothing but bones.

The alpha also seemed to sense my sadness, because he nuzzled into my side, probably to try and cheer me up. I smiled at his attempts, but it did not end the pain I felt for losing the people I knew. And what would happen when my parents figured out I would not return?

Although, my mind completely switched to something else when me and the alpha male returned to the nests. I turned and walked away to give the two subordinates their privacy that was obviously needed right now. The alpha did the same.

**Seth's POV**

"**Ouch, that hurt." I said as I rubbed the spot where my human through something white at me when I got too curious as she cleaned herself in the water.**

**I learned a lesson: Do not look at my human while her green scales are not on her. Wait, how could she take her scales off and put them back on? Maybe they weren't scales? Maybe the pale color that was colored like her arms, legs, and face that took over where the green scales used to be were her actual scales? It didn't matter, she didn't want me looking and that was that.**

**I turned away when she emerged from the water, didn't want her to throw the thing at me again.**

**I flinched when she walked beside me, but she had the covering scales on, yet they were differently colored. Humans made no sense.**

**After confirming that no white things would hit my snout, I started to walk beside her.**

**She seemed to be thinking as we walked, but each second she seemed to become sadder, then water droplets began to roll down her cheeks, I believe this was "crying" or however it was said. I wouldn't know, raptors cannot do it.**

**Nevertheless, she was sad, and I had to try and comfort her, so I nuzzled her side, and she smiled at me, that was a good result at least.**

**Then, all thoughts of comfort left as we entered the nesting area. Austin and Ellie were in the process of…"expanding the pack" so to speak.**

**My human and I turned around and walked out of view of the sight.**

**We went back to the river, and sat at the bank, watching everything around us.**

**Fish jumped out of the water, birds flew around, everything was peaceful, even though I managed to catch a fish and swallow it whole to ease my hunger, everything else was calm.**

**My human seemed to be thinking, then, she took off the hard things and softer things that she put on her feet, then jumped into the water.**

**I peered over the bank to try and find her, and I did. She lashed out, grabbed me, and pulled me under.**

**I thought I would drown, but I could stand so that my head peered over the water. My human also surfaced and was laughing hysterically. I growled angrily at her.**

May's POV

Having left the two other raptors to do what me and the alpha walked in on, we returned to the river.

Everything was peaceful, even if the alpha caught a fish and swallowed it whole.

I thought for a second on what to do, lay back and enjoy the sun? Or go swimming. I decided on the later.

I took off my shoes and socks and jumped into the water.

It wasn't too deep or too shallow. Perfect depth, really.

I saw the alpha peering into the water to find me, so I took this as a chance to have some fun.

I slowly swam upwards, then shot out, grabbed him, and managed to pull him into the water.

We both emerged from the water, he growling at me, and I laughing my head off.

But my swim was cut short by the alpha climbing out of the water and seeming to be very cold, despite the climate. So I had to get out and dry him with a towel.

The sun had gone down, and the two of us sat and watched the stars.

We were both awestruck. I never saw them at night due to exhaustion, and when I lived in the city when I was younger, there were too many lights. But nothing polluted the skies. Clear as a crystal.

**Seth's POV**

**I quickly hurried back to the bank of the river. I was cold, so I curled into a ball to try and warm up. It was strange due to the island's climate, but the sun had gone down. The day went quicker than expected.**

**My human came back onto land and pulled something out of her…thing full of stuff.**

**She grabbed a light green colored fuzzy thing and dried me off with it. Then proceeded to dry herself off.**

**Then, when the sun had disappeared over the horizon, stars, a number I couldn't count, illuminated the sky.**

**My eyes widened and my jaw fell open at the sight. It was AMAZING. I'd never seen anything like it.**

**We looked at the sky for about twenty minutes before heading back to the nests. Austin and Ellie HAD to be done by now. I got lucky when I was right. The two were curled up in their nest and sleeping. Max and Lily were gazing at the stars.**

**I'll go over the fact now that our nests were in a good location, a small clearing surrounded by a thick forest.**

"**Seth, glad to see you and your human are back." Lily said.**

"**Yeah, great. Moving on, do you know why Austin and Ellie are already asleep?" Max asked.**

"…**They had a…busy day…" I said.**

"**Eh?" Lily and Max said.**

"**They were…making more pack members…" I muttered.**

**Their eyes widened. "Did you give them permission?" They both asked.**

"**Let's see. Austin is my friend…He has benefits." I said.**

**Max raised an invisible brow, but then his face turned evil and glanced at Lily. She seemed to read his mind and growled, but it wasn't authentic, she just wanted to put on a show because I was there.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked to my nest, laying down and preparing to fall asleep. But I noticed a lack of human at my side.**

**I brushed my tail at where I expected my human to be, but only felt dirt and leaves.**

**My eyes opened and I rose my head. I found her laying in the dirt. I blinked before walking over, grabbing her covering scales, and dragged her back to my nest.**

**She glared at me, but I was unfazed. I lay back in the same position I was in, but I wrapped my tail around her waist so that she couldn't get away.**

**She struggled for a moment, and I watched lazily, but she finally gave up, and I fell asleep, pulling her closer to me.**

May's POV

I reluctantly followed the alpha back to the nests. I didn't want to leave the sight. That, and I was deciding to try and find a way back home, but for now I had no choice. That and he would've dragged me anyway.

I crossed my fingers that the two subordinates had finished procreation. I got lucky, they were snuggled up in their nest and sleeping soundly.

The beta male and female seemed to chat with the alpha, then the beta male turned to the female, I could've sworn he had an evil smirk on. She tried to fake a growl, which made me wonder what was going through their heads.

I watched the alpha go to his nest and start to fall asleep. I just decided to sleep somewhere on the ground. I lay down in the dirt, and prepared to fall asleep. Or not!

Something grabbed the collar of my shirt and started to drag me. I was thinking that maybe it was one of our Dilophosaurus dragging me to the pack.

I was wrong.

I found myself in a nest, and the alpha's tail curled around my waist. I glared at him, but he seemed unfazed. I then tried to struggle out of it. Well, that failed in the scheme of things.

I sighed and lay down; he then closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him until I was against his body.

I could feel his stomach moved as he breathed, and I could hear his strong heartbeat as I decided to use him as a pillow so I didn't have a hurt neck in the morning.

"_Maybe sharing a nest with him won't be so bad…_" I thought.

I smiled a bit before wrapping my arms around him, just for the feel of security, and was lulled to sleep.

_**(This was quite a while in the making. Believe it or not, I started this chapter after I posted the last one. And this is a completely remade version of the original. I take pride in my work. I review it, see if its good enough, then if I deem it so. It goes in. If not, its remade until I see that it is fit for the story.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hunting

**Seth's POV**

**I noticed my human was using a sharp metal thing that slightly resembled**

**claw to scrape out a point on the end of a stick one day. I walked over to**

**investigate. I sniffed at the pointed end, trying to see if there was any funny**

**business.**

**"Careful. This is going to be really sharp so I can defend myself." She**

**warned as she shoved me away a little.**

**So it was some sort of long, straight claw? No matter, it was useful if it**

**was for defense, maybe it could work for attacking too?**

**"SETH! I'm starving!" I heard Max yell. I sighed.**

**P"BIt's not safe with the giant green creature walking around." I**

**muttered.**

**"Seth, we can't wait until that-that giant thing goes to another side of**

**the island. We have to hunt." Lily reasoned.**

**I sighed. "Alright. Lily, Max, you keep the nests guarded while the rest**

**of us hunt." I commanded.**

**"And your human?" Austin asked.**

**I looked at her, she was poking the top of her weapon, and when she cursed**

**under her breath and licked her finger to stop the droplet of blood from coming**

**out of her finger. I sighed again.**

**"She will come too." I said, and Austin and Ellie nodded.**

**I walked over to her, and nudged her side. "What?" She asked. Knowing she**

**couldn't comprehend our speech, I looked over at Austin and Ellie, who were**

**waiting.**

**She followed my gaze, but seemed confused. I rolled my eyes in annoyance**

**before grabbing the back of her overscales and dragging her with the hunting**

**party. Max and Lily were rolling on the ground, laughing like crazy, and my**

**human was struggling and yelling, I also had to pick up her weapon from her**

**clawing to get away.**

**When we at last reached a herd of the yellow things from before, I had to**

**stuff my tail into her mouth to shut her up. She tried to pull it away, but, my**

**tail was basically nothing but muscles. I turned my tail so that she was looking**

**straight at the yellow things, and dropped her weapon at the feet.**

**She thought for a second, and then realized what I meant. She tried to**

**shake her head, but it was hard since my tail was stuffed in her mouth to keep**

**her from yelling.**

May's POV

I was using my knife to fashion out a wooden spear, if I was going to have to

survive on this island until I was rescued; I had to have a weapon in case I

found myself alone.

The alpha came to investigate; I warned him that if he wasn't careful, he'd

be hurt.

When the beta screeched angrily, the whole pack seemed to converse. Finally,

something seemed decided. I went back to making my spear.

I poked the top with my finger, and cursed as blood trickled out. I licked

the blood away before the alpha nudged me. "What?" I asked, annoyed he wouldn't

leave me alone. He looked at the two subordinates.

I stared blankly. And then, the alpha began to drag me. Again. I dropped my

spear and tried to pull away, but he was stronger. He grabbed my spear and he

dragged me into the brush with the subordinates. He then shut me up when he

whipped his tail so that it was stuck sideways in my mouth, then forced my head

to turn. The herd of Gallimimus was grazing in the plains, while we were hidden

at the edge of the forest. Oh no. HE WANTED ME TO HUNT!

I tried to pull away, but he was stronger. Finally, I had to comply. I pushed

his tail out of my mouth and reluctantly grabbed my spear. The alpha raised his

head feathers, and the other male followed him. I tried to do so as well, but I

was grabbed and dragged back, and the female was going the other way. I was

alone, with only a sharp wooden stick, and I was being forced to hunt.

**Seth's POV**

**She finally seemed to get the idea. She forced my tail away, and grabbed**

**her spear. I used my head feathers to send Ellie off to the left side of the**

**herd. Then Austin and I went the other way. My female tried to follow, but I**

**pushed her back, and made sure she stayed before leaving with Austin. I**

**stationed Austin at the right side of the herd, and then made my way up to the**

**rear. Our strategy was to corral the herd and send them towards my human, where**

**she could throw her stick at them and hopefully hit one, and not me, Austin, or**

**Ellie, like I said, one could only hope.**

May's POV

I was not feeling good right now.

I was a shaking violently as I saw the Gallimimus seem to shy like horses,

backing away from the edges of the forest and screeching in panic. And then,

they stampeded, they ran in all directions, but soon found themselves being

corralled towards me. I began to back away, before turning and running, the

human sized herbivores following in stampede.

My life was about to be saved by Ingen's incomplete project.

A black, two-legged dinosaur burst from the undergrowth just as I passed and

grabbed one of the Gallimimus, and the others turned and ran back towards the

three raptors, who turned and fled when the heavier animals came running back at

them.

Then there were two and a bloody carcass.

The black dinosaur was a Charcharadontosaurus, a dinosaur that could rival

Tyrannosaurus.

It stared at me with piercing orange eyes, growling angrily and letting blood

and drool stain the earth under it. It wanted desert after the Gallimimus.

It roared and charged at me, and I had one defense that might delay it. I

threw the stick, and it landed in its shoulder.

It let out a loud roar and began to grab at the stick, giving me time to run

away.

It was then that I heard it roar again, I looked back to see it had my stick

in its jaws, and then I saw my stick broken in two and fall to the ground.

I then found myself against a large cliff, and before I'd be able to turn one

way or the other, the Carcharadontosaurus was about to grab me it its jaws.

And then, another twist of events.

There was a loud roar and the Carcharodontosaurus stopped an inch away from

grabbing me, and out of the trees burst the T-Rex, carrying half a Dilophosaurus

in his jaws.

Both glared at each other. The Tyrannosaurus dropped his kill and the two

large carnivores roared before charging at each other and began to fight. I

began to crawl away, until I found a clawed foot in front of me, hooked claw

sticking into the air.

I slowly looked up and the alpha's amber eyes were the first thing I could

see, seething with rage.

I began to crawl back to the multi-ton carnivores.

I didn't get far though when I was grabbed by the alpha and began to be

dragged away. Then, there was a crack, a wail of pain, and a large thud. The

alpha and I both looked up. The T-Rex had torn the Carcharo's bottom jaw off, I

gagged.

While the T-Rex was distracted with its prize, feeding off of its larger

enemy, I was being dragged off.

We returned to the nests, and a skeleton lay there. The other four looked

content, but the alpha apparently hadn't been able to eat. But the other four

seemed to feed on tension, as well as meat, because they shot up as they saw us

return.

"S-Sorry." I muttered. The alpha began to screech angrily, glaring at me. It

was almost like I could understand. And if some words I were thinking about was

what he was really using, then his mouth was as dirty as the yellowed teeth

showed.

After his tantrum, the subordinates cowered in their respective nests, and

when I approached the alpha, he would snap at me and hiss.

I don't know why, but I was heartbroken. I turned and ran, and a tear

actually fell from my eye.

**Seth's POV**

**The plan was working, but one of the creatures wasn't writhing in pain**

**with the stick in their chest. My human RAN!**

**I wasn't happy at this and hurried forth to see what the problem was. Then**

**it happened. A large black thing burst out of the trees and grabbed one of the**

**yellow creatures. And the rest of the things turned and ran back towards Austin,**

**Ellie, and I. We screeched in fear and fled. "THEY'RE GOING TO CRUSH US!" Ellie yelled as they began to catch up.**

**I made a daring decision.**

**I turned and leapt at the group, they turned and ran, except for one,**

**which I had pinned down and decapitated, swallowing the small head. "You two**

**bring this back to the nests, I'll get my human." I said to Ellie and Austin,**

**before running off where the black creature appeared.**

**After about ten minutes of searching. I found the green and black**

**creatures fighting each other, and my human crawling away. I stood in front of**

**her and glared. She looked up at me, and saw my anger. I grabbed her as she**

**began to walk back to the creatures, and dragged her to the nests.**

**When I arrived, my subordinates had already eaten. This only added on to**

**my rage.**

**When my human tried to apologize, I snapped. "Sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? BECAUSE OF YOU, WE ALMOST GOT CRUSHED, AND ON TOP OF THAT, I HARDLY GOT A BITE OFF OF THAT KILL! AND YOU THINK SORRY WILL CUT IT?" That was the beginning.**

**A while later, after much ranting and foul words, I curled up in my nest**

**and glared at the ground, my subordinates cowered. They knew that rant was first**

**of two, the second was directed towards them for not listening to my law, which**

**was: Don't eat without saving some for the alpha.**

**When my human approached, I hissed and bit at her, and the pain was evident, she turned and ran soon after. I growled and lay back down. I closed my eyes and I was asleep, unknown of the approaching danger.**

(Seth takes May on a hunt, they fail, and Seth rants at her, which is nothing

but barks and chirps and growls and hisses to May. And she runs off. What's the

danger? Will Seth figure out and save May in time? You'll figure out in the next

chapter.)/P


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for the long wait, I got a new computer and, now I have no microsoft word, so Wordpad is my substitute)

Chapter 7: Calm before the storm

May's POV

I ran for as far as my legs would take me, it was dark now, and I had to survive on my own and find a way to get some help.

But first, I needed to find a shelter from the killer lizards that infested this place.

I managed to find a tree that was hollow in the bottom so that it made a sort of cave on the inside.

I took my bag off and looked through it. I had a lighter, some granola bars, a knife, and some clothes, soap, and towels, though I think I lost a lot of stuff when I was attacked by the one raptor and the alpha...

No, don't think about that damned lizard, he wanted me to spear a dinosaur that was a little bigger than me, out of a herd of those gallimimus that were bigger than me.

I hurried outside and grabbed some dry branches and grass. I made them into a sort of hill, and lit them, a small fire began to form. I was glad I grabbed the lighter, I couldn't imagine lighting this thing with two sticks.

Now I had warmth and protection, I lay down on the dirt and fell asleep.

**Seth's POV**

**"W-We couldn't help ourselves, w-we w-were star-starving a-" Austin tried to reason to me, but he was silenced as I bit into his muzzle as punishment, while I kept him pinned under my foot.**

**He screeched and fought out of my grasp, running over to Lily, Ellie, and Max, already bearing wounds for their disrespect.**

**I snarled angrily before turning and walking out of the area, I needed to cool off.**

**I looked into the night sky, one part was full of stars, the other was black as night. I was confused before I saw they were clouds, it must've been another storm.**

**I lay down and sighed. I'd have to return to the nesting area, I couldn't stay out in the open all night, that green thing would probably show up.**

**I turned and jogged back into the nesting area. Austin and Ellie had tucked down together and were asleep.**

**Max kept an eye on me, standing over Lily while she slept. I flopped into my own nest before falling asleep**

**It was horrible.**

**I was some terrible creature, brutally maiming my pack members until they were covered in their own and eachothers blood, cowering in fear.**

**And then, I was nothing, it was pouring rain, and I only watched a scene play out in my head. My human was running, I tried to call out for her, but I made no noise.**

**I wondered if she was running from me, a me that was not me. As in, I could see a nightmare me, chasing her, while I watched. It's confusing.**

**But I was dead wrong.**

**The green thing burst out of the trees, eyes glowing a bright red and pupiless. It roared loudly, it's mouth and teeth coated with strands of saliva.**

**My human looked back before tripping over a tree root that seemed to jump out of the ground and grab her feet.**

**I tried to screech in fear, but again I was silent. I tried to move to help, but I was stuck in place.**

**And it was too late.**

**The green thing stood over my human, drool seeped from it's mouth and coated the ground.**

**Then it grabbed her in its maw and shook her about, and it was almost as if my mind was censoring it, I moved so that I could see it from the side, but the head of the creature was blocked by the tree.**

**It looked like it had tossed my human to the ground, she groaned in pain.**

**The creature stood over her for a second, before diving down at her, my human screaming before cutting off abruptly.**

**That's when I woke up.**

May's POV

I woke up the next morning, that was a good sign. The fire was now burning coals, I walked outside and grabbed as much grass and wood as I could carry, three times.

I put some on the dying fire, and re-lit it, while the wood and grass were put into piles off to the side. I looked around at my shelter.

If I had to guess...It was about ten feet long and ten feet wide, and eight feet before the holloe turned into the tree. I had some room, and I had plenty of head room, I was only four foot eight.

I walked back out with my knife, I had to find a large stick for a spear.

This wasn't an easy task.

Most of the sticks on the ground were about as long as my index finger, and thin. The sticks I needed were still in the trees. Using my knife to stab in the trees, I pulled myself along with my left hand, trying to grab onto branches in the trees to pull myself up.

After three hours of failing and sliding and landing on my rear, I managed to get into the branches of the tree and climbed around.

I found the stick I needed, it was a few inches longer than my arm, and it was thick enough so that it took my whole hand to hold, not just two fingers.

I managed to saw it off with the knife before climbing back down and retreating into my shelter to make my weapon.

The finished product was a straight and rounded stick with a point at the end, I also cut into the point to make a fork, two sharp edges.

My stomach growled and I clutched it. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it, but I had only five of those after that, I had to learn to catch food.

There, luckily, was a river nearby, so I approached and looked down into the water.

It was a little murky, but everything was still visible, there were small fish and big fish, and luckily, nothing that could eat ME.

I remembered my physics class before I tried to spear a fish...Water distorted what you saw, so I had to aim below the fish.

I saw a fish slowly pass. I slowly placed my spear into the water and waited, when it was "above" the point, I thrust my spear into the water and pulled it back out, the water rippling to distort what I saw.

I looked at the tip of my spear, the fish flailed as it bled.

My first hunt, you could say, and I caught something. Maybe, with time and resources, I could figure out how to hunt the dinosaurs even, which made me wonder if Gallimimus tasted like chicken.

But, for now, I had to be content with seafood.

But if it didn't kill me, I was fine with that.

(Kind of short, I just wanted to give you guys another chapter. Please read and review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Danger! Warning! Doom is near!

May's POV

I had been able to survive a while on my own, but I noticed that, slowly but surely, another storm was creeping up on Isla Nublar.

I was spending a lot of time preparing for the storm, gathering a lot of wood and grass until it took up a third of the hollow, the rest was fish and compys.

I managed to find a weakness in the compys, they were heavy sleepers and woke about the same time. I was lucky that they weren't poisonous like Dilophosaurus, or couldn't be eaten.

I also found a parasaurolophus carcass. (Killed by the T-Rex)

I skinned a large portion of it that fit over my shelter entrance and found some vines in the forest.

Using wood I sharpened into stakes, I managed to hammer the stakes into the tree with the vines wrapped around.

There were two wrapped around two of the tree's roots that stuck out, so that all I had to do was untie them to get in and out.

And, unless the storm destroyed the tree, it SHOULDN'T be destroyed, one could hope.

I also made a bed out of some grass that wasn't suitable for the fire, I'd be comfortable, warm, and safe if all went according to plan.

But since when does that happen?

**Seth's POV**

**I spent all the spare time I had looking for my human, searching the whole territory for a sign of her.**

**The rest was spent worrying about my pack, there was a storm coming, and, between the yellow things and large, brown things with a crest that pointed backwards on their head, we had a hard time catching lunch.**

**We finally got lucky when e found a carcass of one of the large animals.**

**"Looks like the green creature got this thing." I examined as I looked at the chunk missing from it's back.**

**"And...I think your human did too." Ellie said, looking at the side of the dead animal.**

**I leapt up where she was and gazed at the place where a patch of skin had been cut off, and, unless that T-Rex was handier than his arms showed, Ellie was right.**

**"That means..." Lily said, but I finished for her.**

**"...she could still be alive..."**

**No longer hungry due to excitement, I began to sniff around. My human's scent was still here, but stale and fading.**

**I let my pack feed while I followed the trail. The rule applied if I was still hungry.**

**It took a day to find my human because the trail was breaking up and hard to retrace, and by now my pack was at the nests.**

**And then...Success.**

**I smelled smoke, meat, and my human, strong, and nearby.**

**I followed my nose until I came to a tree with a skin in front of it.**

**It was the one from the carcass.**

**I began to nose at it, making hissing and growling sounds as it only slightly budge, but did not move aside.**

**I growled and leapt into it, tearing it and landing...into a fire.**

**I screeched and ran out into the open again, my tail smoking from the fire.**

**I was suddenly tackled and felt something fabric-like being patted onto my tail until it was sore from the burns.**

**I was let up and I turned to see my human, confused, surprised, scared, and happy seemed to etch her expression somehow.**

**I just screeched with joy and leapt on her, nuzzling her.**

May's POV

Like I said, nothing ever goes to plan.

I was sitting, waiting for the storm, I had some distilled water, I found some cup like leaves and two forked sticks that stood above my fire.

I got water from the river and the heat killed the bacteria and seemed to dissolve the dirt.

And then, there was growling and hissing.

I looked at the entrance of my shelter, frozen in fear, before I grabbed the stick I used to hammer the stakes in with and waited.

There was a loud growl and suddenly, the skin that acted as my door was in a scaley mess, while something landed in my fire.

It screeched and ran out into the open again, it's tail on fire.

It was the alpha.

I ran out and tackled him while he ran around in circles and screeched, using one of my towels to pat the fire out.

When I got up, he turned to look at me.

He seemed happy, because he tackled me and began to nuzzle me.

And that's when we heard that familiar call.

(What call could it be? What is the danger? What will happen next? You'll never find out! Or you'll find out when I post the next chapter. Shorter than the last chapter somehow. But Wordpad doesn't show me the number of words. Please bear with me until I can get Microsoft Word on my laptop.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Death is on the horizon

May's POV

I looked up. And there it was.

It was like the Gallimimus, and the raptors, it stood at human height.

It was brown and a brownish green.

It had a thick muzzle, and two large crests on its head.

It walked on two legs and had two three fingered hands.

It was a dilophosaurus.

It stood there, chirping and trilling while the alpha and I stared at it.

I slowly pushed him off, and began to back away. Then, a large frill expanded from the jurassic predators neck and it began to hiss before it sent a glob of venoumous, blinding spit at us from its mouth.

I jumped back just in time, while the alpha growled angrily.

This was going to be terrifying and interesting.

**Seth's POV**

**When I looked up, I saw a creature that was about my height, with two large head crests and a build similar to mine.**

**I was pushed by my human and I watched intently.**

**When she began to back away though, it wasn't good.**

**A frill expanded from its neck, causing me to screech and jump in surprise. The creature hissed before spitting a brown, mud-looking substance at her, which made her jump back.**

**It must've been some sort of weapon, and the fact that it was used against my human was not something that made me happy.**

**I screeched angrily and charge, teeth bared and claws readied.**

**The creature seemed surprised by the attack, staring at me for a second before expanding the frill again and hissing.**

**I wasn't deterred and leaped, we both went tumbling to the ground, I quickly got up and bit into its neck, but it hissed and knocked me off, clawing at me.**

**We clashed again, claws flashing, teeth gnashing. It was hectic.**

**I bit into its neck again while it clawed my chest and heaved, tossing it a little ways.**

**But it only needed to hit what was nearby.**

**The creature screeched in pain as it hit a tree, its back snapping from the impact.**

**It fell to the ground, paralyzed in the back half, while it clawed at the ground feebly with its claws. It let out a weak chirp as it looked up at me.**

**I hissed and jabbed my large foot claw into its stomach before slashing, spilling the animals organs.**

**I screeched victoriously before I heard more chirping.**

**From multiple animals. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by the creatures.**

**My human ran to me and clutched onto me, looking around at the approaching carnivores.**

**And then, something happened. And thank god it did.**

May's POV

The alpha, thank god, won, but the victory was short lived when more of the dilophosaurs appeared, about ten of them.

The alpha being my only safety, I ran over and clutched onto him, not like I had a choice, but it seemed comforting.

They were about to attack when we got a lucky break.

Four loud screeches filled the air and the alphas pack ran out from the brush at all angles, attacking the dilophosaurs.

The alpha looked schocked for a moment before screeching loudly and attacking the nearest dilophosaur.

I just watched the carnivores battle. The alpha was currently riding the largest dilophosaur like a bull. The beta male (Max) was acting like a dog, growling and shaking the dilophosaurus by the neck in his maw. The beta female (Lily) was currently in a wrestling match with another dilophosaur. And the two subordinates (Austin and Ellie) were currently slicing a dilophosaur open. And the whole time it had been raining and we hardly noticed.

Then a loud roar peirced the air, and the dilophosaurs still standing and the raptors stood to attention, while I looked around in fear.

And there it was, running out of the trees. The Tyrannosaur ran forth and bit at whatever it could get, the first being a dilophosaur, I didn't want to knw what was next.

We all turned and ran, but I was, of course, falling behind.

We ran into the jungle, all the shapes were shadows and hard to make out, but two groups seemed to split off. One seemed like the dilophosaurs, the others the raptors, because the alpha turned and follwed one, I followed behind.

Had we both not stopped short, we would've ran into a pair of bone crushing jaws with banana sized teeth.

We turned and hurried back, we were now totally seperated, and lucky us, the Tyrannosaurus chose us as its next possible meal.

We ran as fast as we could, me being clumsy and stumbling, wasting precious time while the alpha made sure I was alright.

And then it seemed all for nothing.

We ran until the forest cleared into a flat plain, and that flat plain ended with a cliff that fell straight into the ocean. We stopped just short of the drop and turned to see if we could get around the T-Rex and make a break for it again.

But it was hard to squeeze past a massive predator that was only about ten feet away.

It glared at us, growling, before letting out a massive roar.

The alpha challenged it with a loud screech before running forward at the larger predator.

The Tyrannosaur snapped at the alpha, barely missing. The alpha jumped onto its chest and began clawing and biting. The T-rex couldn't reach either.

But it could shake and run around.

It roared angrily and began to stomp closer, I dodged its feet and watched as it neared the edge of the cliff.

Then, there was a rumbling noise and a cracking.

All three of froze, the Rex, the alpha and I.

We looked at the ground beneath the Rex's feet, and it ws cracking, filled with mud.

All seemed to go in slow motion. The first to move was the alpha, jumpig off the Rex and running. The Rex followed, still determined on getting the alpha.

The ground gave way under the Rex, and, with a loud roar, fell the forty of more feet to the rocky beach below.

The alpha jumped as a piece of the ground gave under him, he wasc aiming for a solid piece of land.

But most of it gave way.

The alpha screeched in fear before digging his claws into the ground he could reach, hanging off the edge. I hurried forward to help him as the portion of the ground began to slowly fall away.

I tried to pull him up, but it all happened so fast, I could barely catch it all.

The ground began to give way, falling into pieces. The alpha managed to shove me back. I fell and hurried to get up at the sound of his screech.

But when I was able to lift my head...

...There was nothing there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Losses and Ends

May's POV

"NO!" I yelled loudly, running towards the cliff edge. I peered down. Dust and sand had been forced up, I couldn't see a thing.

I stared in disbelief. "Oh my god..." I muttered, because I already knew the alphas fate. I crumpled up into a ball and cried.

I then heard the cawing of the pack as they approached. The beta looked down at me before approaching the side of the cliff and looking down, the rest of the raptors did the same.

Then, they all formed a chorus of screeches and chirps, which rang through the night sky and defeated the noise of rain and thunder. They were mourning.

Then I realized that they might attack me without the alpha to protect me, but I hardly cared anymore.

I was suddenly surprised. The raptors turned and nuzzled me, and curled up around me, resting their heads on eachother and me.

The beta was situated so I was looking straight at him. His eyes showed sorrow where his face could not.

And so, we curled up, right in that spot, and fell asleep. I was not sure if raptors had dreams, but if they did, their dreams must not have been pleasant.

We woke the next morning. I returned to my tree with the pack following. I grabbed my supplies. "I have to find a way off this island." I muttered as I picked up my pack and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked towards the Visitor Center, positioned in the center of the island, I knew where one of the shores was, I just had to go opposite that way until I hit the building.

It was an hour's walk to find it, but it payed off.

I ran through the large doors and looked around, the lights flickered, their life support dying. The Tyrannosaurus and sauropod skeltons were destroyed, and three fresher skeletons lay around. This was our other pack of raptors, looks like the Tyrannosaur had bitten into them, their bones were crushed. I looked around for a radio or something.

I even looked in the freezer in the kitchen. But all that was there was a frozen raptor.

I continued walking on, letting the raptor pack examine what I left. They seemed taken with the scaley ice sculpture.

Suddenly, there it was, a radio. I ran to it and grabbed it, twisting the knobs and trying to get a signal. "Hello, hello? Is anyone there?" I would say with each frequency.

And finally, a response. "W-What? Who is this, why are you on our channel while were looking for a girl here?" Some man said.

"Sir, my name is May, I'm st-" I was cut off.

"May, are you the girl we're looking for on this lizard infested island?"

"Yes, that's me!" I yelled.

"Ok! Ok! Where are you now?"

"I'm in the visitor center at the center of the island."

"Alright. Give us two hours and we'll be there. Can you live that long? What am I saying, you've lived for two months here, I think two hours will be easy." And then there was static.

"Two months? I've been here for two months?" I said to myself.

**Someone's POV**

**All was black, I felt pain. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a beach and the ocean.**

**I managed to push myself up and looked around.**

**A large creature lay near me, making me jump back in fear. But it did not move.**

**I approached, and poked the thing, it did not move, and it was cold. It must've been dead.**

**Slowly I turned and walked away, I felt that I needed to go somewhere, meet someone, but for both, I knew not what they were.**

**Then, I looked back once more, the dead thing, much rock and ground. It hit me in a flash.**

**The green creature, the storm, the ground gave way, and my human!**

**I was Seth, I was a leader of a pack of five. My beta and one of my friends was Max, and my other friend was named Austin, with the two females, Austin and Lily. And I survived a long fall.**

**I screeched and ran as fast as I could, made harder because I had a cut on my leg.**

**I knew my human would leave if she thought I was dead, and I knew where she would go to contact help.**

**I just had to be quick.**

May's POV

The two hours passed by quickly, and soon, I heard footsteps and calls. I was lucky, the pack had left to hunt or do otherwise. I ran out and a group of five men and two women stood there, sporting cuts and bandages across their bodies.

"It's obvious that God has smiled on you, child." The African American man in the group said.

"How long have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"Five days, two men lost to this damned place." A large, muscular man said. I nodded sadly.

"Well, we won't be rescuing no one just standing here, let's get a move on." The African American woman said.

I followed behind the group.

"So tell us. How'd you survive in this place?" A scrawny man asked.

"To tell you the truth, I had some help." I said.

"What? There's another survivor?"

"No, no. I had help from...a raptor." I said.

"A raptor? You tame it or somethin'?"

"No, I took care of him and he took a liking to me, when the dinosaurs escaped, he protected me, and his pack never seemed to mind."

"Wow, you is luc-AAAAAHHHHHH!" The soldier was cut off when we were near the beach and boat that waited there, something had tackled the man.

It was the alpha!

"NO! Get off of him!" I yelled, pushing the alpha off. I then heard a gun being loaded and I quickly stood in front of the alpha.

"What are you doing, girl? That thing'll kill you!"

"No, he won't, this is the raptor I was talking about." I said, turning to face him.

It was almost a miracle, he was alive, actually alive. I hugged him and kissed the side of his muzzle just because he was a miracle from Heaven, it seemed.

He glared at the soldiers, who had their guns ready. "I have to go now, I'm not sure if you'll see me again, or if you can understand me, but thank you for saving me and keeping me alive." I said.

For a second, I thought the alpha didn't understand, but he suddenly became panicked and shook his head frantically, he grabbed at my shirt and gently pulled at me.

"No." I said, pushing him off. "I can't stay here, I can't live like this forever."

He stared at me in anguish, but then bobbed his head as if to say yes.

I hugged him one last time, and he let out a small noise that I think I actually understood.

For a second, I was silent. Then, "I love you too." I muttered, kissing his head before getting up and following the soldiers.

We got onto the boat and I looked back at the island. The whole pack ran out onto the beach, screeching goodbyes as the boat left. Soon, the island was nothing, and I would be home soon.

**Seth's POV**

**I watched as my human left, but I knew now that she loved me, and I would always love her.**

**I ran out onto the beach and watched, my pack ran in and screeched their goodbyes before turning to me. "You are a miracle worker, my friend." Austin said with a smile.**

**"And don't forget it." I said.**

**We turned and watched as the large fish thing take my human away.**

**"Do you think we'll see her again?" Lily asked.**

**I was silent for a bit. "I know we'll see her again." I said.**

**We slowly turned and made our way back into the island.**

**I looked back. "It was best for her." I muttered before I continued on.**

May's POV

When I got home, my mom and dad held me tight to them, tears in their eyes. My mom cooked a lot of food, she said I got to skinny on that island.

The warmth of the house, the delicious food, my parents love. It was good to feel it again.

Afterwards, my mom forced me up to bed, but I didn't fall asleep quite so fast.

I pulled my fossilized raptor claw out and gazed at it, it reminded me of the alpha, for this claw carried the genetic code that had made him possible, this claw was a part of him.

And it was mine, so he was always with me.

And that was my life. My life with Raptors.

(Aaaaaaaand scene. That's all folks. My life with Raptors is over. Kind of sudden, but I hope to move on. And who knows...maybe I'll make a sequel, eh? I'll see what you all think. Anyway, for now, tired arms and brain, got other stuff to work on. Thank you for sticking with me. And for now, goodbye.)


	11. Notice

The sequel to the story is up, but on hold.


End file.
